The Beginning, Middle, and End
by toughchick44
Summary: Stella and Ray get paired for a biology project and things get pretty intresting from there on.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END**_

Stella and Ray were the most instresting people you could meet, but when they were together its like they lost their personalities, like they were a completely different person. When they first met each other of course all they did was argue but after a _very_ pursuasive talk they had together, they just became a nervous wreck, whenever they were near each other or if they saw each other in the hallway they would nod or give a _rare _smile that no one else got. If they were to be stuck in a room together alone it would be a _instresting_ moment. So this is the story of **the beginning, middle, and end.**

_**FRIDAY MAY 6, 2011 **_

_**LOCATION: MESA HIGH SCHOOL, THIRD PERIOD-BIOLOGY**_

_**TIME: 10:32 A.M.**_

"Alright class we are going to have a big test on biology on Tuesday so I have decided that instead of having a boring day, trust me I hate tests and studying too. So _I _will pair you off with another kid in the class and you will need to do a report involving anything we did in biology this year. Ok Olivia and Wen, Mo and Scott, Charlie and Jessica..." Stella didn't listen to the teacher because she was looking out the window thinking of everything that had happened over the week, Ray being the jerk he is was going to interuppt her daydreaming but "and finally Stella and Ray." Ray's head jerked forward while everyone in the room chuckled.

" that's not going to happen, we _hate_ each other and if we work together one of us is going to be killed or missing by Monday." Ray exclaimed standing up from the stool that was in front of the lab table he was sitting at.

"Well my choice is final and I don't see Miss Yamada complaining." pointed to Stella who was still looking out the window, saw this and cleared his throat.

"Miss Yamada would you like to come back to Earth?" raised his voice a little which finally caused her to come back to the present.

"I'm sorry what did you say ?" Stella asked sitting completely up and straightening her papers.

"I asked if you would like to come back to us and I announced your biology partner." he said going back to his normal voice while everyone kept staring at the display that was going on.

"Ok who is it?" Stella said with a small smile wishing it was someone she knew, but her smile faltered when the other teenagers started to giggle again. She hoped that she didnt have anything on her face or something.

", and he told us something _very_ instresting." said with a bit of a chuckle when he saw Stella's face go to uncertainty to shock in less than it takes for someones eye to blink.

"What did he say?" Stella asked with so much venom dripping from the sentence it could probably fill up a whole gymnasium.

"He told us that you two hate each other and that one of you will probably be killed or missing by Monday. Is that true?" He asked gesturing to Ray and Stella with his pen and leaning on his forearms.

"Yes it is very true , and if I have to bare three days with him, Ray Beech will only be a memory." The class chuckled at this, even laughed, Ray though, was not amused.

"See she even admitted it." Ray exclaimed pointing and glaring at Stella in the process while she glared back.

"Well, like I said before my choice is final and Miss Yamada can you please try not to kill because if you do your grade will drop about maybe five points." Everyone laughed even Stella, Ray just put his head in his hands.

"I make no promises , and why five i mean even if he lives, which i seriously doubt, I'm going to end up doing all of the work anyways and he wouldn't know the difference between biotic and antibiotic." Stella said earning a laugh from the last comment and laughing herself.

"Actually I'm happy to tell you-" was cut off by Ray clearing his throat loudly, which caused everyone to look at him wierdly.

"He was just going to say that I actually pass in this class." Ray said covering up his teachers _almost_ mistake.

"He is right, now lets get started on what you and your partner can do as a project..." trailed off and turned to Olivia and Wen to ask them what they might do, during the class period Stella was looking at her notebook wondering what was _really _going to say, unlike the rest of the class who accepted the cover up.

_**LOCATION: LUNCH**_

_**TIME: 12:37 P.M.**_

The Lemonade Mouth group and Scott, who had now joined their group, sat around 'thier' table laughing, and chatting about random things and laughing more when Charlie didnt get the jokes. Stella had completely forgot about the incident in biology until Scott brought up that Ray was apparently behind us picking on some freshmen geeks. Stella turned around to find that he was _near_ the freshmen but it looked like he was whispering to them feverently and had a little bit of worry on his face.

"It doesn't look like he's bulling them, it actually looks like he's...talking to them that's wierd." Mo squinted to get a good look because they were on the other side of the cafeteria than Ray.

"Maybe he needs a tutor for his other classes that he's probably failing." Olivia said eyeing the scene carefully to make sure Ray doesnt automatically start making fun of the freshmen.

"Actually, well you guys have to swear not to mention it to anyone or tell Ray that I told you this, especially you Stella I know you love revenge so you can't say anything about this to anyone else." Scott said looking directly at Stella to make sure she understood how serious he was.

"I swear." and "ok." echoed around the table but Stella was the only who had'nt replied, she was still watching the scene of Ray and the freshmen but while she was looking at him she had this wierd look on her face that just couldnt be discribed.

"So how long have you liked Ray?" Scott asked knowing that would take her out of her trance but it didnt work she just turned around and headed out the cafeteria doors.

"Well that is wierd I was sure that would get her out of her daze." Scott stated and looked around the table to see if anyone else understood what just happened.

"I only know one reason why she would be like this, but it has to be impossible." Olivia spoke up but looked back down at her food as everyone looked at her wierdly.

"Hey Scott why don't you tell us about the Ray thing." Wen spoke up trying to end the awkwardness that had submitted from his girlfriends wierd outburst.

"Oh yeah, well Ray is actually-" Scott was cut off with Ray's random change in voice velocity.

"GEEKS, YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING TO ME JUST BECAUSE THOSE LEMON HEADS SAY BE WHO YOU WANT DOES'NT MEAN YOU CAN TALK TO ME! GO BACK TO WHATEVER WIERD NERD PLANET YOU'RE FROM!" he yelled pushing the geek that was right in front of him to the ground, the Lemonade Mouth group was about to go take care of that situation when there was a ear piercing scream heard from the hallway. Everyone ran to the cafeteria doors to find Stella passed out on the floor and apparently the girl who screamed. Olivia and Mo were by Stella's side trying to see if their were any injuries and get Stella to wake up, Wen and Scott headed to Principal Brenagin's office to tell him the news and Charlie headed to the Nurses' office to see if he could help Stella. Everyone else was just standing there with shocked expressions etched across their faces. As Ray looked on he couldnt believe his eyes and he couldnt believe his next action neither could anyone else. He stepped forward and kneeled by Stella's side, everyone either gasped or looked on in amazement.

"Hey what are you doing Ray?" someone asked from the crownd as Ray checked if he could feel a pulse by putting his index and middle finger on her neck, but he felt nothing. Like before no one, not even Ray, could expect the next event; he bent down and started to give her mouth to mouth, after a minute or so Stella came to and was so dazed she needed help sitting up, so Ray put his right hand on her lower back while the other cupped her right cheek to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked keeping his hands where they were when she was sitting up, Stella was feeling really light headed so she was grateful for it, even though she didnt notice how close they really were.

"Alright son, thanks for reviving her, but i need to take her to my office to check her out." , the nurse, said helping Ray get Stella up. Everyone just watched with a mixture of different emotions painting their way on the teenagers faces and as Principal Brenagin's came and helped the nurse carry Stella, with Stella's arm around the nurse's shoulder and the other being held by Brenagin they walked down the hallway and off to the nurses' office.

_**LOCATION: SEVENTH PERIOD- HISTORY**_

_**TIME: 3:20 P.M.**_

As soon as Stella walked into class it was like she was made of gold, everyone had their eyes on her, if she would of tripped everyone would of noticed but thankfully she didnt and just handed the teacher her excuse slip and trudged to her seat, and fortunetly for her it was in the very back of the classroom but it was next to Ray. He wanted to say something so bad that if he was to hold onto his pencil any titghter it would break. All day he had been worrying about her wondering if she was ok or not, and now that she was sitting right beside him with a depressed, glum emotion showing on her face he wanted to do anything to make her smile again and yet he had no clue why. They were supposed to _hate _each other it was even said in third period yet when he gave her mouth to mouth somethings changed.

"Now you may have the last ten minutes to talk and do as you please just no rule breaking, I dont feel like sending people to the office." the teacher said boredly looking inside several notebooks and folders. Stella decided to just do what she always did draw in her notebook. Ray looked up at her and decided to talk to her when the bell rang. So to pass the time he pulled out a notebook and started to work on a song he had been having trobule with the past few weeks, he had had trobule with songs before but never this bad. But as he was about to work on another songs beats and rythms. However at that exact moment fate decided to play in his favor, _her_ pencil rolled off her desk before she could pick it up and Ray being the nice guy today picked it up for her and when he looked up he saw her staring at him with those chocolate pools but they were different than when he sees them when the two of them would fight and get into each others personal space.

"Hey Ray." she said trying to manage a smile but failed when Ray looked at her with a worried look. She just wanted to rewind time and decide that she should of stayed in the cafeteria.

"We really need to talk." He said gesturing to the clock on the wall and at that exact moment the bell rang, Ray stood up gathered his stuff and waited for Stella and when she was done, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, out to the football field, and all the way up the bleachers.

"Ok i first need to know why you passed out. Then we can talk about other things that I still dont understand." Ray said sitting her down on the top bleacher and sitting himself down on the one below her, with his back to the football field.

"Are you ready for a _really really_ long story because if you are then we might want to go somewhere so we can be comfortable." Stella said finally looking up at him, after not looking up from the ground since they headed out of the classroom.

"Alright first before we go, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you wont punch,kick or physically hurt me and not to get mad. Promise?" Ray said backing up a bit as so to protect his 'assests'.

"I promise." Stella chuckled for the first time that day since the incident. Ray smiled a true smile, happy that he got her to smile.

"Ok after you passed out a girl found you and screamed catching everyones attention in the cafeteria, so we ran to see what happened and we found you on the ground, Olivia and Mo were by your side the whole time, while Charlie ran off to get the nurse, and Wen and Scott ran to Brenigan. I will admit, that I dont know what possessed me to do this, but it apparently revived you. I walked over to you, kneeled down, felt for your pulse, and started to give you mouth to mouth, after a little while you finally came to and I think you remember the rest." Ray explained keeping his eyes on anything but Stella, not really wanting to see her be angry.

"Thank you." she replied quietly and forced Ray's head to face her by cuping his cheeks and gently twisting his neck towards her. Ray looked at her like she was crazy, he had expected to get a hit or something, even though he made her promise.

"Wait you're not mad?" He asked not minding the feel of her soft, smooth hands on his prickley cheeks.

"I promised didnt I, I dont know about you Ray, but I try not to break my promises." she pulled her hands away feeling nervous being that close to him and rested them in her lap.

"Well it's just the way we act around each other, I thought that you would try to kill me because I even _touched _your face." he said looking down ashamed that he couldnt trust her.

"It's ok and Ray please look at me." Stella put her hand under his chin and slowly pulled his face up to meet hers. When he did she slowly leaned in a gave him a kiss...on the cheek. As Ray felt her soft, and perfect lips on his cheek, he decided he wanted more, but he settled to giving her a hug.

" Ok lets go to my motorcycle and get out of here." he said grabbing her hand and leading her down the bleachers, before the football players came out. They walked to Ray's motorcycle in silence but were still holding hands.

"You have a motorcycle?" She asked finally catching up on what he said and looking at his motorcycle, it was a harley-davidson that was completely black.

"Yeah, got it for my birthday last year, you like?" Ray said with a smirk, handing her a helmet, Stella accepted it and put it on her head a she watched as Ray fixed his leather jacket, put his own helmet on,and get on.

"You going to get on or just stand there?" Ray chuckled and watched her get on, he felt like she was hesitant about outting her hands around him.

"Here..." he gently grabbed her hands in her lap and out them around his waist, her hands grazing his abs "see nothing to be afraid of." he chuckled when she tightened her grip after the engine roared to life "It's ok you're not going to die, I promise." he said pulling forward slowly and going faster as they got out onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I actually already have this typed out out im just posting the chapters a few days apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>As he turned on the road fourty-five minutes later, he heard a gasp and looked at Stella, who was staring out at the scenery with such amazement that it was hard to tell if she had gone into her happy world or not. "Oh. My. God. This is amazing." she smiled and looked back at Ray to see him smiling with surprising calmness, which was something she didnt see alot at school. Outside was a pretty good sized lake with a dock and some sand on the edge of the lake to make it seem like and ocean. Stella was staring in awe at the whole display not beiliving how she had never been here before, she has tried to go everywhere in this town for the past year to understand the whole town, ever since she moved here and Lemonade Mouth became a big thing, so she's been trying to enjoy everything because it looked like she was going to stay here for a while.<p>

" I'm going to guess that you like lakes." Ray chuckled a little at his own comment and watched the trees pass by as they came to a small dirt parking lot.

"Like it? I love it! It's like there is no town just water." apparently she had heard him and answered when he parked.

"Ok, lets see what you got behind those lips Yamada." He said taking off his helmet, holding it in his hands and waiting for her to step off first. He looked down and noticed that she still had her arms around his waist. he cleared his throat.

"Stella unless you want to just sit here, I suggest that we get off and go to the dock or sand." Ray stated not because he felt uncomfortable it's just he wanted to be able to see her face.

"Oh sorry." she said shyly getting off the vechile, once Ray got off he looked at Stella just as she was taking off her helmet, and just like in movies when she took off her helmet she shook her hair and it still looked perfect, so Ray was stuck to the ground for about a minute.

"Ray? Ray? RAY!" Stella screamed when he kept staring at her. He shook his head coming out of his daze, he cleared his throat and put his helmet on one of the handle bars.

"I spaced out didn't I?" he asked looking at the lake. Stella put her helmet on the seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah but its ok, here lets go to the dock first." she said gesturing to it and walking backwards toward it. Ray caught up to her and she turned to face the right way but when she turned was when the dock raised of the ground a bit so she tripped, with her back facing the ground, and on her way down she closed her eyes and was ready for the impact but when she felt none and opened her eyes. Somehow when she was falling Ray caught her, which she was grateful for but when she looked up at his face he was smirking.

"How did you do that?" Stella asked as Ray raised her back up to a standing posistion. She fixed her dark denim jacket when he let go.

"I have fast reflexes, from being on the soccer team and all." he said with a bit of smugness but was looking at the ground.

"Why dont we go sit at the edge of the dock?" Stella said inching her way forwards, taking caution not to trip again.

"Ok." was all she got as a answer as they headed to the end of the dock, when they were there they sat down and put their legs over the edge.

"Ok, you know you dont actually have to tell me what happened it's just I'm confused." Ray said showing true concern on his face.

"Actually the nurse doesn't even know the real reason I just told her I was having a bad headache, so I closed my eyes for a minute and when i opened my eyes again I saw you. But actually the truth is that...I dont really know what happened, I mean I was thinking of a lot of things and I guess my brain just couldnt take so much, I guess I did kind of get a headache, close my eyes, and pass out. Hmm I guess I did tell the truth." Stella laughed at herself because she sounded a little stupid at the end. Ray chuckled along with her but half of it was relief that she had a sort of reasonable reason.

"So what were you thinking of?" He asked with curiosity, gaining her attention from the lake.

"I really don't remember, it's just all one big blur." Stella lied, the things she was thinking of was things that nobody needed to know but her, it was a personal problem.

"Wow, thats kind of wierd you can remember what happened but not what you were thinking of." Ray said with disbelief, he knew that she was lying but thought that he should let it slide this time.

"Yeah it is wierd. But guess what?" Stella asked with a sort of gleam in her eyes, which got Ray's attention because she seemed very excited for this.

"What?" he asked with a small chuckle because how hyped up she was about this little thing.

"Since I passed out, I can choose to still go to school but not have to do work for a week and if I dont go I dont have to do anything around the house because my parents are super worried over it." she said getting really ecstatic about it, Ray laughed at how happy she was about this but he had to admit that was pretty cool.

"Nice, I wish I had that privelige." he said looking out at the lake he wanted to dive in it but he didnt want to get his only good clothes he had on at the moment wet, so he decided on a compromise. When Ray started to take off his shoes and socks Stella was a little freaked out but when she looked at the lake she understood what he was doing and followed his example. They dipped their feet in after they got a little closer the the edge.

"So how do you know about this place because Olivia, Wen, Mo, Scott, and Charlie have never mentioned it before." Stella asked somewhat facing Ray with a curios look, because he of all peolpe to be able to find such a calming place without that many people around.

"Oh, um, not a lot of people know of this place because this road is a dead end but it does have this dirt path made for just motorcyles or four wheelers or vechiles like that. Plus no one wants to come down here because besides the lake there is nothing around. Although I know of it only because...you can't tell anyone this but my parents are like the perfect parents they are always at my games, try to make sure I'm happy and all that, but I dont know why I dont respect them I just started all of a sudden in seventh grade and before then we always used to fo to this lake every summer, spring break, and once right before it started to get cold. But now we dont really go here as much because I refuse to be nice to them and I dont know why." Ray explained saying more than he planned to but he just needed to get some things of his chest.

"Wow, that's a lot, I didn't expect that but I'm happy you got that out of your system because it looks like you have been wanting to tell someone that for a while. Also I think I know why you have been acting that way towards your parents." Stella said surprised he told her all this because like mentioned before during third period they were supposed to _hate _each other.

"Trust me I didn't plan to tell you that much it just kind of popped out and I usually dont do that and if you know please tell me." he said surprising himself and Stella by saying please.

"Well usually in seventh grade kids try to get a social status and as you are in the popular part that probably means that you saw how bad the other kids were treating their parents so you just copied, not really realizing it though." Stella added the last part when she saw Ray about to interuppt her probably going to say she was wrong but he closed his mouth when she finished.

"That is actually a pretty good asumption, because I became part of that crowd in seventh for playing soccer and other sports. But what I dont get is how you of all people would know that when Scott couldnt even figure that out and we've been friends since kindergarten." he said amazed at how his best friend could'nt explain something to him that he should of known while someone who is basically a complete stranger to him knows the reason.

"Well usually people who know you the best dont really know you at all because no matter how long you go are friends with someone you will always try to not be yourself when you think they won't like that part. With you it's that you dont want to show everyone that you are really smart in biology and other subjects and that the freshmen needed your help in some major equation they coulsnt firgure out. So with me, since we dont really know anything about each other you dont care to try to impress me or show me someone you try to be." Stella didn't want to mention the biology thing but it was the only example she had.

"How did you know that? Only my parents, teachers, and some freshmen know about that. I didn't even tell anyone." Ray asked whispering it like someone would hear even though no one was around.

"Because i saw your biology test last week and you got an A while all they other kids got eithr B's, C's, or failed and I know you didn't cheat, because even though you're a total jerk to others I know that you would never cheat you're not that bad, plus isn't that could at lying or acting, thats why he's a biology techer." they laughed at the last part of Stella's little speech and just sat there in silence for a little while just staring out at the lake.

"You're really smart, and do you want to know what I've noticed the whole time we have been here?" he asked leaning his head a little closer to her but still looking at the lake. Stella turned her head towards him with curiosity in her smile.

"What?" she asked with a little bit of a chuckle.

"You and I have not tried to insult each other for..." he looked at his watch on his right wrist "three hours and thirty minutes while being this close to each other." he said making her laugh while she realized he was right.

"I could start you know-" she was cut off when Ray chuckled and began talking again.

"No, no, this is actually kind of nice, lets try this." he said sending her a charming smile which got her to chuckle and smile back.

"Ok well what does this make us, like friends?" she asked not really sure about the friend territory for the first time in a year.

"I hope so, because we are getting along, and it seems like you're fine with being on the back of my motorcycle." he joked which got him a playful slap on the arm.

"Ok well, _friend_, would you like to go walking on the sand because my feet are turning into raisins." Stella said looking down at her feet which were wrinkley because of the water, Ray looked down at his own feet and noticed that his were too.

"Ok, lets go." he said before standing up, helping Stella up, and grabbing his shoes. They walked off and onto the sand where Stella jumped in the sand unlike Ray who just stepped onto it.

"Why'd you do that?" Ray asked smiling at her childish act, he liked that she could just be a kid just for a second in time and not care.

"Because one, sand is a natural moisturizer and two I like being a little kid once in a while." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool, very cool. I think it's cool to be a kid once in a while because of all the people in the world kids are the only ones who seem to have _real_ fun now I mean teenagers have fun, but there is so much drama that its just hard to have fun like we did when we were because you only had to worry about not getting caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner." Ray said laughing and surprising Stella, but she laughed to and they kept walking.

"Hey do you really want to do something 'kid' like?" Stella asked putting her shoes down and stopping on the spot, Ray followed her example.

"Sure, what is it?" he said staring at her expectantly.

"You want to see who can..." she picked up one of Ray's shoe's and threw it as far as she could across the sand it landed about a good 10 yards away "get to that show first, like a race?" she asked and smiled up at him.

"Sure, but you do know that me being in soccer helps my speed?" he said smiling a smug smile.

"So I did track at my previous school, and for your information I had the fastest time running the mile." she said with as much smugness.

"Alright I'll count, on three, ok?" he said getting ready while she did the same. she nodded her head and he started.

"Alright...1...2...3!" then they were off going as fast as they could they were evenly matched but not when Ray tripped over a rock and brought Stella down with him when he reached out with his hand.

"Ray! You just had to trip didn't you?" Stella yelled when they landed on the ground with Ray on top of her.

"Hey it's not my fault that there was rock there." he said with his knees on either side of her hips, his hands on the sides of her head and his head a few inches above her face.

"Yes it is! You need to watch the ground while you're running idiot it helps you not TRIP!" she yelled but with a smile on her fce indicating she was joking.

"Well I'm sorry Miss track star but I was paying attention to the destination than the ground." he joked back, they laughed until they noticed how close they were. They stared at each others faces but especially each others eyes, Ray was starting to lean in and Stella was letting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the review,alerts, and everything. I am sorry for the mistakes I don't have word I have some wierd item that lets me type but it does NOTHING like word and since I have been getting such nice reviews I decided to give you guys an extra treat today. Also sorry about not giving a good reason for why Stella passed out I couldn't think of a good enough one I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Ray was leaning in when, unfortunetly, Stella's phone rang. Ray backed up, got off Stella and sat beside her on the ground, Stella sat up also and took her phone out of her back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked as she touched the answer button on the touch screen and put it up to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something."

"I got a ride from a friend."

"A friend."

"Dang Mo, look I do have other friends than just you guys."

"Alright I'm sorry, I just got angry."

"No you didn't interuppt something."

"OK you did, just forget it I'll be there in a few minutes." That's how Stella's side of the conversation went, she hung up, put her phone back in it's oringinal spot and turned towards Ray.

"I'm sorry but would you mind taking me to Charlie's? I forgot that I was supposed to meet them for a band meeting?" Stella used her puppy dog eyes just incase he would think to say no.

"You should know that you don't have to use the puppy eyes on me I was already going to say yes." Ray said with a kind smile even though he was a little aggravated at Mo for interuppting but he couldn't understand why.

"Thank you so much." she said and gave him a hug, he hugged back and smiled at how they could get along now that they were friends.

"Ok well lets get you there before Mo tries to track you down and ask you a million questions." he said standing up and helping Stella up.

"Ok, and thank you again." they walked to his bike and beofre he put on his helmet Stella spoke.

"Before we go I think that, even though I'm not ashamed of us being friends, I dont feel like being chewed out by my friends and I doubt you want to hear them blab on about if you were being mean to me or not, so if you don't mind could you not take off your helmet when we get to his house trust me you don't want to deal with Mo when she's worried." she said gesturing to the helmet and looking annoyed.

"Sure and I like that idea, that way were both safe and you can just say that I'm someone that you met at the store or something." he said putting the helmet on and got on the bike.

"Thank you so much." she said and got on the bike behind him when he was stradling it, she wasn't hesitant this time to put her hands around his waist.

"Hey it's what I do." they laughed and drove off, during the ride Stella was wondering if Ray knew Charlie's address, when they came to a stoplight Stella decided to ask.

"Do you know where Charlie's house is?" she leaned her head over his shoulder a bit to hear him better.

"We had a project together a few weeks ago and we worked on it at his house rather than mine, thank god." he said and drove off when the light turned green, during the rest of the ride there was silence but it was comfortable towards the end of it Stella laided her head on the his back and it didnt seem like he minded because he didnt say anything. When they got to Charlie's though both were a little upset, they wanted to hang out more but Mo was so persistant.

"Hey thanks again." she said when he got off and helped her off by putting his hands at her waist to kind of pick her up, which was easy for him. She handed him the helmet and started to walk towards the clear garage door.

"Stella." Ray called out and she turned around having her back to the garage, and her face showing confusion. "Thanks for listening to me and I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said before." he said looking at her eyes again, Stella started to walk towards him and gave him a hug which he accepted.

"Your welcome and I won't tell anyone, I promise. Also thanks for listening to me, and I'm sorry for all the things I said before too." she said when she pulled back, she looked at him for a little bit then started to fish around in her bag and pulled out a pen.

"Give me your hand." he did as he was told, she wrote her number on the back of his hand, and placed the pen in her back pocket along side her phone.

"Now text me or call me, so we can start that project I dont feel like failing, ok? We need to discuss what were going to do and if were going to hang out anytime soon." She explained and walked backwards to the garage.

"I will." he said and got on his bike but waited until she got up to the front door of the house, she turned her head around to see him there and mouthed 'go' with a wave of her hand and chuckling. He decided to listen to her, so he turned on the motor and drove off.

_**LOCATION: CHARLIE'S HOUSE**_

_**TIME: 6:30 P.M.**_

Once Stella saw Ray leave she knocked on Charie's front door, she waited for about thirty seconds before his mom answered the door, Stell gave her a cheeky smile because she was so happy for some unknown reason.

"Oh hey Stella, I was wondering when you were going to come over because everyone is already upstairs in the studio." Charlie's mom answered Stella's next question before she even was able to ask. When Charlie's parents accepted his decision to be in a band besides playing soccer, they helped by switching the second guest room into a sound-proof studio.

"Thank you ." Stella stated and headed up the stairs and walked into the studio, but when she got in there the lights off which she was confused about and turned them on, she walked deeper into the room only to be jumped by Wen and Charlie, who pushed her into a rolling chair and they had rope in their hands and tied her hands behind the backof the chair, and then they tied her feet to the little bar underneath her seat.

"WEN, CHARLIE WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THAT!" Stella yelled trying to get free, but failing miserably. Olivia, Mo, and Scott came out of their hiding places and stepped in front of her with their arms crossed as Wen and Charlie's were.

"Where were you?" Wen asked as he stared at her like she did something wrong, Stella struggled more.

"I was with a friend I told Mo that on the phone." Stella said focusing on her bindings which was rubbing against her skin kind of hard.

"Yeah right that seemed like more than a friend to me." Mo said giving a cold laugh, the statement confused Stella but she responded other wise.

"Ok, listen because I'm only going to say this once. Him and I are friends ok I met him at a store after school and we hung out I'm sorry I forgot ok. It's just after what happened today I just wanted to get away so we went to a lake out of town." Stella announced struggling with the binds and was surprised at how well she lied.

"Well I see that as a good answer, but there is still one thing I dont understand." Scott declared putting his arms at his side.

"What?" everyone else in the room answered, while Wen and Charlie untied Stella, which she was grateful for.

"That the guy that dropped her off had the exact model motorcycle that Ray has." Scott said confused and didn't notice that everyone was now staring at Stella again, Stella had froze for a second but was still working on the ties as the boys had only untied her feet. Stella was trying to make it seem like she hadn't heard Scott.

"Stella is that true?" Olivia asked stepping closer to her and bending down so she was eye level with Stella.

"How would I know, I _hate_ that guy remember." Stella said being able to stand up but still struggling with her hands.

"Well it is possible for someone to have the exact model as Ray, being as that Ray doesn't have the only one in the world." Charlie said putting his hands by his side also. Everyone semed to notice he was right, so Wen and Charlie untied her arms and everyone apoligized for intergating her.

"I can't believe we thought for even a second that Stella, of all people, was hanging out with Ray." Mo said laughing, which got everyone else to laugh, but Stella was fake laughing and rubbing her now bruised wrists.

"What are you guys? Like masters at knots, because my wrists are now bruised." Stella asked looking at her wrists, while Wen and Charlie apoligized for being to aggresive and rubbed their necks.

"It's ok but..." Stella walked over and punched both of them in the arm "that's for believing that I would intentionally skip practice, and since I won't hit Olivia and Mo I have a right to embarass them." she said with a devious smile and walked over to them.

"Would you guys like to hear some embarassing things about these girls?" Stella asked knowing that the boys wouldn't answer unless they wanted to get hit my Olivia and Mo.

"Well... I won't because I couldn't do it when they know _many_ embarrasing things about me, but I scared you two didn't I?" Stella asked chuckling when she saw their faces turn to worry then to relief.

"As for Scott..." she walked over to him and as she did with Wen and Charlie, she punched him in the arm.

"Stella!" Mo scorned but Stella just smirked and walked over to a bean bag, she raised her hands as if she was being held at gun point.

"Hey, he thought I was hanging out with Ray." Mo walked over to Scott and gave him a kiss on the cheek but then laughed at him for getting what was coming to him.

"Ok so what's the guys name?" Olivia asked as everyone sat on a bean bag, spiny chair, or the piano bench.

"What?" Stella asked as she headed over to the mini fridge to hide her blush, and she was thirsty.

"The guy you were hanging out with, what's his name?" Olivia explained, but Stella acted like she didnt hear her and stood up from bending over to look in the fridge.

"Charlie you need to restock this fridge I'm going downstairs to get a drink, anyone else want one?" Stella asked but walked out of the room before anyone answered. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, when she got there she leaned her forehead on the fridge. She was about to open the fridge and get something to drink when her phone buzzed, she looked down at it and saw that she had a text from an unknown number and she was pretty sure it was Ray.

"Unknown #: Hey wat up :)"

"Stella: Is this u Ray? :)"

"Unknown #: No it's the magic donkey, yes its Ray :) lol" Stella laughed at that part and decided to get comfortable so she jumped onto the counter and saved Ray's number.

"Stella: Lol and thanks for makin me laugh my friends juz chewed me out for y I was late and who I was hangin out w/"

"Ray: Dang I'm happy u thought of the helmet idea cause I dont feel like being chewed out either, srry bout u gettin chewed out, even the whole point of the plan was so neither of us would"

"Stella: I know right? :( its kinda sad tht my friends didnt trust me but they were juz worried"

"Ray: I understand but if they were worryin y hadnt they called before we fell? :/" Stella wondered about that also so when she checked her phones texts and calls she found that she had 20 missed calls and 35 texts all from her friends. She thought that since they were sitting on the dock she either didn't hear it or she acidentally pressed reject and as for the texts she probably just didnt feel the vibrate, its not that powerful.

"Stella: Apparently they had its juz since we were sittin I think i either didnt hear it or pressed reject :/"

"Ray: Lol I'm srry but tht is funny :) lol"

"Stella: No it's...ur right it kinda is :)" Stella was smiling so huge she thought her cheek bones were going to break but her little moment was interuppted by a clearing of a throat, she looked up and saw Mo standing in the doorway with her arms crossed,again.

"What's got you so smiley Stella?" Mo asked with suspension in her voice, which annoyed Stella because it sounded like Mo didn't trust her again.

"What is it with you guys today, ever since I got here you have been completely annoying me with making it seem like you guys dont trust me, just because you guys are my best friends doesn't mean I have to do _everything_ with you. I got to go ok." Stella said getting frustrated so she jumped off the counter and walked to the front door.

"Wait Stella, you got a ride here and your house is forty-five minutes away it will take you forever to get home." Mo said following Stella out the door.

"Why do you care?" Stella yelled back and then jogged to the end of the street ignoring Mo's insist's to come back. As Stella walked back she noticed that Ray had texted her back.

"Ray: I know I'm the master jk :)"

"Stella: I'm srry Mo was gettin mad at me cause i was downstairs txtin u instead of hangin out w/ them and now I'm walkin home :)"

"Ray: Do u need a ride I'm at-" Stella heard a roaring engine and looked up to see Ray right across the street from her at some store. She smiled, put her phone back in her pocket and crossed when she saw no on coming cars.

"Ok are you stalking me or something?" She asked with a chuckle, standing in front of him with her hands on the middle of the handle bars, and with him stradling his bike.

"Sure let's go with that." He chuckled and sent that charming smile for the second time that day.

"Ok well would you mind taking me home now, my parents are going crazy because I haven't contacted them at all today." Stella said feeling a little guilty for using him.

"Hey don't feel guilty, I'd be happy to take you home." Stella didn't know how he knew but took the helmet he had in his hand anyway.

"You must be like a mind reader or something." Stella joked, put the helmet on, and got on. Stella wrapped her arms around Ray's waist for the third time that day and Ray smiled when her fingers brushed against his abs again. Ray backed up and drove out of there with Stella directing whenever they stopped at a stoplight or stopsign, when they were at her house Stella stepped off and handed him the helmet.

"This is really wierd, the day starts off with us giving each other death glares in third period, to you giving me mouth to mouth, then to having the most fun day of my life since that day at Madison Square Garden." Stella said with true enthusiasm.

"Well that just goes to show how wrong people are about, how people like us can't be friends." he said taking off his own helmet.

"Why?" Stella asked with sudden sadness putting her head down, staring at the ground.

"Why what, and why the long face?" Ray asked stepping off the bike and and pushing Stella's head back up by placing two fingers under her chin and gently forcing it up.

"Why now, why is it only after I have a life or death situation, that you decide to care?" Stella said keeping her eyes trained on his to try to tell his emotions.

"I dont know I guess when I saw you on the ground lifeless, it just struck me that it was idiotic to keep fighting with someone that I really have nothing against. Also I realized that the way I have been acting has been stupid. So let's just forget about what happened in the past and try to be friends." Ray's little speech made Stella smile and then she wanted to do something to lighten the mood.

"But no one will know." she laughed and got Ray to laugh when he shook his head 'yes'.

"Ok well text me later so we can discuss our project ok." Stella said before she gave him a hug which he responded to, she walked back to her house but stopped and ran back.

"What?" Ray asked but was answered not by the moving of lips but the touch of them on his cheek, he was so shocked that he couldnt move. When she pulled back, she had a bit of a blush and ran back to her front door and ran inside. Ray stood there for a minute or two until he woke from his daze and got back on his bike, he looked up at the window on the second story of the house that was opposite of the garage and saw her there, apparently sitting on a window seat or her bed, and was smiling and waving down at him. He did the same, put his helmet on and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOCATION: STELLA'S HOUSE**_

_**TIME: 10:00 P.M.**_

Stella, after being chewed out by her parents for an hour for not contacting them, not being home at a reasonable time, and riding on the back of a motorcycle with a boy they did not know. The last part was mostly from her dad, her mom had told her later on that as long as Stella knew not to get to 'involved', which made Stella cringe; she didn't believe in that, she would be ok with it. Stella was so annoyed that her mom would think that Ray and herself just became friends she wasn't really thinking about that, but she had to admit it did feel pretty good having her arms around his waist, her hands brushing against his abs everytime, and being able to lay her head on his back and him not mind. _He is kind of cute and were friends now, so I guess...NO! STELLA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!_ Stella shook her head and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and got a soda but when she was about to head back up to her room her brothers came in and ran into her making her spill her coke, that had been opened a second before.

"YOU BRATS! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PAIR OF JEANS!" She looked down at her now ruined jeans and since they had holes in them, at her knees, it leaked onto her skin. Stella screamed some more until her parents had finally ran into the room.

"HEY WAIT UP! What happened here?" her mother asked facing the twins, but before they could open their mouths, Stella felt that she needed to yell some more.

"THESE IDIOTS..." she pointed to the twins "RAN INTO ME AND RUINED MY _FAVORITE_ PAIR OF JEANS!" Stella was breathing heavily now and looking at the twins with such anger they would melt if they were lasers.

"Is that true?" her mother faced the twins, who shook their heads in shame "Well it was an accident and the stains will come out, honey why don't you go upstairs and change, then place the jeans on top of the washer." her mom said ushering the boys out and having Stella's father leave.

"THAT'S IT! NO GROUNDING! NO NOTHING! YOU ARE THE WORST MOM EVER!" Stella screamed and raced upstairs, even though she didn't like her mother very much right now she did decided to change her pants because they were now literally sticking to her legs, and wash off the soda. So she changed into a midnight black tank-top and a pair of red basketball shorts with black stripes down the sides, and went to her bathroom which was attached to her room and washed the soda off with a wet rag. Since she was angry she decided to go where she always goes when she's overwhelmed with stong emotions, the roof, so she grabbed her phone and walked over to the window,opened it and climbed out onto the little slant, that was on top of the office window, and walked over to the little drain pipe, raised her foot, put it on the metal that was keeping it from falling, and climbed up to the roof with one push upwards. She sat indian style right above her window, looking out into the distance and looking at the forrest that was a little whiles away. She was still in a bad mood when her phone vibrated, she looked down and noticed a text from Ray.

"Ray: Hey wat up :)"

"Stella: Nm juz got in a fight w/ my mom :/"

"Ray: Y? :/"

"Stella: Cause my brothers ran into me and spilled all the soda on my favorite pair of jeans and she said tht since it was an accident tht they really didnt do anything bad :("

"Ray: Well she is kinda right but it was wrong wat ur bros did and they should of at least got something taken away or something like that :/"

"Stella: Thnx but ur right I overreacted bout the whole thing :("

"Ray: So wat do u think we should do for the biology report? :)"

"Stella: Um... how bout something bout the animal behavior of a box jellyfish I heard tht it is the most dangerous animal in the world :)"

"Ray: Tht is actually really good and we did learn a little bout it this year :)"

"Stella: Ok now we have subject all we have to do is get info and write it over the weekend :)"

"Ray: U r brilliant Stella :)"

"Stella: I know lol :) so wat u up 2?"

"Ray: Not much juz workin on my bike :/"

"Stella: Do u need to get bak to it? :("

"Ray: Na I juz finished :)"

"Stella: Oh good so..."

"Ray: So u want to go sumwhere w/ me? :)"

"Stella: Wat do u mean? :/"

"Ray: Look this will probably sound crazy...well it is crazy but we need to get away 4rm our friends and fam 4 a little bit 2maro to try out this friendship :/"

"Stella: Well I dont think I hav anything to do 2maro so... y not but I first need to know where were goin to cause I need to know wat I need to wear :) and dont make fun of me :("

"Ray: Wasnt goin to but were juz goin to that lake 2maro and hang out there until u want to go home I will bring the food if u bring the blanket cause I dont feel like laying on the sand and getting it EVERYWHERE :)"

"Stella: Ok deal so I'll juz bring a b-suit and extra clothes along w/ the blanket :)"

"Ray: Great hey I gtg ttyl :)"

"Stella: C ya 2maro :)" and with that Stella climbed back into her room and went to find her mom. She checked her mothers room and bathroom and found her on the balcony.

"So what's his name?" she asked as Stella came over and sat on the ledge like her mother.

"Who?" Stella asked with genuine curiosity and looked at her mother like she grew three extra heads and hands.

"You have never even talked to me when we have a fight like that and you would ignore me for weeks at a time. So the only guess is it;'s a guy." her mother faced her with a knowing smile and Stella knew she was cornered.

"Ok first his name is Ray, and I will tell you what happened today. However I am _really_ sorry what I said I do love you mom and I want you to know that if I ever say anything like that again I give you permision to yell at me back even though you already have the right to." they chuckled at that.

"Well after you ran upstairs, I realized that I was wrong because that had been accident but they did need a punishment so I took away their home-made robots." Stella chuckled at the thought of seeing her brothers going crazy by seeing their favorite invention taken away.

"Really you are the coolest mom ever." Stella said side hugging her mother, Stella told her mother everything that had happened to the start of third period to the very moment she started to get chewed out by them, her parents.

"Wow it sounds like you're in deep this time, but I think you two should talk it over because either he is a really good friend after only being friends for a few hours or..." Stella's mom was hoping that Stella would understand. But Stella was as clueless as a ostrich in the Atlantic.

"Or...what?" Stella asked gesturing with her hands for her to go on. But her mother just sighed and jumped off the ledge and back onto the balcony.

"Nevermind it's not important and it's time for for me to go to sleep, some of us stiil have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow." her mother chuckled and watched her daughter jump off the ledge and walk off to her room. Her mother chuckled and sighed when Stella left, 'teenagers' she murmured and got into bed.

_**SATURDAY MAY 7, 2011**_

_**LOCATION: STELLA'S BEDROOM**_

_**TIME: 10:17 A.M.**_

Stella was freaking out, she had her grafiti two-piece bathing suit under her jean short shorts with a loose strapless, dark green shirt over the top. The thing that was bothering her was that even though her and Ray were friends now, she wouldn't know if she would be able to survive a _whole day_, but they did get along most of the day yesterday but still she freaked out.

"So honey how long will you be gone?" her mother asked sitting beside Stella on Stella's bed.

"Probably most of the day." Stella said trying to calm down and stop shaking, when her mother noticed this, she put her hands on Stella's arms to stop her.

"Honey I need you to calm down and listen to me for a second, I know you're nervous but you just need to breath and relax so you don't have a anxiety attack." her mom laughed at her as Stella put her hand over her chest trying to feel how fast it was going. Stella felt how fast it was going and took her mothers advice.

"Now doesn't that feel much better?" her mother asked chuckling a bit and watching as her daughter started to breath in a normal beat again. But that small relaxed moment was destroyed by the doorbell ringing, which resulted in Stella jumping up and sprinting to the door.

"Hey." Mo said as she stood in front of Stella and Stella stood there shocked and still shaking. "Why are you shaking?" Mo stepped forward and put her hands on on Stella's arms just like Stella's mom had done a second ago. However Stella was staring over Mo's shoulder and looking worried.

"Huh? What did you say, I spaced out for a second." Stella said facing towards Mo with complete calmness.

"Ok are you fine because you just like turned bipolar for a second." **(A.N. SORRY IF ANYONE YOU KNOW IS BI-POLAR OR IF YOU ARE I JUST PUT IT THERE FOR A FILLER.)**Mo was worried and tried to look behind her but Stella stopped her.

"Hey why don't you come in?" Stella said pushing Mo inside before she could even open her mouth and making sure Mo didn't turn her head around.

"Ok so I came over to apoligize, I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust you it's just I thought you weren't telling us because _you_ didn't trust _us_. I am really sorry about that I hope you can forgive me." Mo gave her a look of depression and Stella felt bad that she had yelled at Mo, she was just worried.

"Look I understand you being worried but I have the right to hang out with other people. Plus I do forgive you and I do trust you guys it's just... I need some privacy once in a while and if you guys don't mind I would gratefully appreciate if you let me alone during this weekend, if you want to contact me text me and I might answer, I'm not mad at all it's just with everything that happened yesterday I would just love some peace and quiet." Stella felt bad about basically ditching her friends over the weekend but she did want to be away from them for a while, that's why she was going to the lake.

"Ok...if that's what you want I'll tell the others and I will see you on Monday right?" Mo asked a little upset that even though Stella wasn't mad at them, she still wanted to not hang out with them.

"Hey has Ray come yet honey?" Stella's mom had choose to walk in at that point and without realizing that Mo was there she didn't know if she could say his name out loud or not.

"Does she mean Ray Beech?"

"No, she meant to say Royce he's my cousin, she gets confused with them two sometimes, because I hate Ray and I highly dislike Royce, understand?"

"But she specifically said Ray I heard it myself."

"You meant to say Royce, right mom?" Stella said turning towards her giving her the 'please say that' look.

"Yes honey my nephew can be a pain sometimes, and since Stella has told me how this Ray guy treats Stella and the others I sometimes get them confused." Stella's mom expertly lied, which surprised Stella at how well she did.

"See I told you, look I'm sort of busy today anyways so I wouldn't be able to hang out with you guys if I wanted to." Stella started to push Mo out the door as she explained this.

"Ok well I'll see you at school on Monday, and we'll have fun!" Mo yelled as Stella closed the door on her. Stella ran to the window next to her and watched as Mo left down the street to her house that was only five minutes away.

"Oh God I love you mom you are the best lier I have ever met, where were you when I egged Brenigan's office?" Stella asked without noticing.

"When you did what?" her mother asked crossing her arms and looking at her daughter ecpectantly, but luckily the door bellrang once again. Stella ran but slowed down and fixed her hair.

"Hey Stella, man that was close." Ray said stepping forward and giving her a hug, he was so excited that he picked her up and spun her around.

"What was that for? I mean that was really close but I didn't suspect you to come right when Mo arrived, also I did not know she was coming over, she just came over to apoligize about yesterday." Stella and Ray had pulled back from their hug but still had each others arms around each other. With Stella's arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, they hadn't noticed how close they were each other until Stella was done talking. They looked at each other with curiousity, wondering wheather they should move away or not, Ray was going to lean in like he had yesterday at the lake but were interuppted when Stella's mom cleared her throat, they looked at each other and backed off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Stella..." they looked at each other and looked back at her mom "alone." they oh'd and Stella walked with her mother into the kitchen while Ray closed the front door and headed into the livingroom looking at all the pictures of Stella and her family.

"So are you sure you're just friends?" her mother asked after Stella sat on the counter, Stella looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom! We are just friends and that's all were going to be." she said crossing her legs and tapping her nails on the counter.

"Are you sure because you crossed your legs and are tapping the counter, which is what you do when you get nervous or are unsure of yourself." her mother smiled a smug smile and leaned on the fridge. Stella jumped off the counter with a roll of her eyes and watched Ray look at pictures from the doorway connecting the two rooms.

"You know that if you two keep hanging out like this I am sure that you two will be together in no time." her mom whispered and walked away with a knowing smile and Stella looking at her with a 'yeah right' face.

"You like what you see?" Ray asked still looking at a picture on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Not really." she joked and walked over to him to see what he was so fascinated about. The picture was of just Stella with her hand on a tree in her old backyard, with her best jeans and a blue, off the shoulder shirt. She was smiling a smile that shows only true happiness and her hair was a little bit longer.

"When was this taken?" he asked studying the picture knowing that it wasn't that long ago.

"Right before my parents annonced that we were moving." Stella looked at the picture with the same smile she used in the picture.

"Ok well we should get going, it's..." he looked at his watch "10:45 and it takes us about a good hour and a half to get there from this spot." he held out his hand, she took it once she picked up her towel, bag, and the blanket. They walked out to his bike and Stella noticed that the basket was in the bag on the side of the bike. They got on once Stella had placed her stuff in the bag, and put on their helmets, when they were off Stella laided her head on his back and relaxed until they got to the lake at 12:37.

"Ok we are going to hang out here for a while and then go to this little shack that my parents had bought right before seventh grade. I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Ray asked looking at her when they had gotten off his bike, Stella shook her head and started to get the stuff out of the bag.

"Hey I got that." Ray said once he noticed what she was doing, he walked up to her, as she was taking out her towel and he had come up behind her, they reached into the bag together and their hands touched. They looked at each other, and with Ray being a little taller than Stella, she had to look up at him, Ray was behind her with his hand still touching hers, he looked down at her and leaned in...


	5. Chapter 5

Like he had twice before he leaned in but this time there was no interupptions, he leaned down and was like a centimeter above her lips when she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Um... lets go down to the dock." Stella said after they pulled away and stared at each other from a little.

"Ok." he replied and placed the food and blanket at the start of the dock while Stella ran to the end taking her shirt off in the process and stopping at the end to take of her shorts, but Ray got undressed first by only having to take off his shirt and dragging her along with him. Luckily she had gotten her shorts off by that time.

"Ray you butthole!" Stella shouted once she had re-surfaced, Ray was laughing from a few feet away from her and since he wasn't really paying attention Stella pounced on him and pulled him into the water.

"You suck." Ray said when they re-surfaced once again, they went like this for a good three hours until they decided to eat and headed back up to the dock, Ray pushed himself up and then helped Stella up.

"Ok I'm going to get the basket, if you want we can had up to the shack and it there?" he asked as he stood up.

"No I think it would be more fun to eat out here." she said looking up at him with one of her charming smiles. As he walked off both were thinking about the same thing, the kiss, they just couldn't get it out of their heads. They felt something but just thought it was because they were caught up in the moment everytime and they both realized that they had just become friends yesterday and they had already kissed. So they didn't mention it but it was driving Ray crazy.

"Hey you want to go to the shack before it gets to dark?" Ray said after they had eaten and were just talking and laughing for a while.

"Sure what time is it?" Stella asked getting up and putting on her clothes, watching Ray.

"It is...8:45." Ray said whistling and picking up everything on the ground, such as their food,shoes, the blanket, and of course the basket. They walked off, heading the direction away from town and coming up to a log cabin a little while later.

"I thought you said this was a shack." Stella looked at the beautiful wood work and once they stepped inside she was amazed by what she saw. Their was a normal kitchen with a little island in the middle, a small living room attached, and a small dining room, also there was a small hallway leading to the rooms and restrooms.

"This is a _really _nice cabin." Stella walked around inspecting everything there was, from the small thirty-five inch flat screen, to the dining room chairs. Ray just watched her as she eagerly searched everything.

"So I'm going to guess that this is like something you're comfortable with." Ray said leaning against the hallway entrance.

"I love this place it's so...homey if that's a word." she was paying attention to the fabric of the lazy boy chair when Ray decided that since she was so calm, she might want to talk about 'it'.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" he blurted which made Stella stop what she was doing, she looked like she was worried so she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, with Ray following.

"Will you just listen to me for a second!" he shouted trying to keep up with her, she was walking closer to the beginning of the sand and gaining speed with every step.

"What is there to talk about, we accidently kissed that's it!" she shouted back, Ray was finally catching up but was jogging.

"So you are going to tell me that you didn't feel anything at all?" he asked which made her slow down to a actual walking pace.

"I mean I felt something but we were probably just caught up in the moment, besides we just became friends _yesterday_, and now we kissed." she said quickening her pace again, Ray got a hold of her and gently pushed her to the tree she was about to pass, putting his hands at her waist and kissing her with every emotion he had, and not even a second later did it take for her to respond. _Aren't people like us supposed to be like battling to win for dominace or something? I mean this is soft and sweet but intense and heated at the same time. _They pulled away only in the need for air, but Ray put his forehead on hers and was breathing just as heavy as Stella.

"Now are you going to tell me that we were caught up in the moment, with that much fiery?" he asked with a chuckle and looked down at her.

"No but I am going to tell you that we need to go because it is already 9:45." she said gesturing to his watch in her hand.

"How did you get that off me?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the cabin to get their stuff.

"It feel off as we were walking to the cabin and you didnt notice, you just thought I was picking up rocks or sea shells."

"Very good." he said giving her a peck on the lips, when they got there, gathered their stuff, and had finally gotten back to Ray's bike it was already 10:13. So they got on and headed towards Stella's and were silent the whole time, once they finally got to Stella's is was 11:45.

"So what does this make us friends or boyfriend, girlfriend?" Stella asked once she got off the bike, Ray held her face and gave her a passionate kiss and pulled away quickly getting her a little annoyed because she wanted it a little longer.

"Do you want to keep doing that?" he said with a slight chuckle as he saw her face turn into a pout.

"Yes." she said looking away not wanting him to see that she was infact pouting, which annoyed her because no one makes her pout.

"Ok then so would you, Stella Yamada, want to be my girlfriend?" he asked taking her hands in his. Stella put on a fake thinking face and looked at Ray.

"I dont know, you did drag me into a lake..." she joked and watched as Ray smiled at the joke "Sure, I would love to be your girlfirend." she stated, he hugged her and spun her around again.

"Well I better get inside before my dad kills me, I'll text you tomorrow ok?" she started to head to her house once she gave him a final kiss goodnight. The rest of the night was spent in peace, as Stella's parents were already asleep, and Ray drove home without any problems and just passed out as his parents too were already asleep. But what they didn't know was that tomorrow would be a complete disaster.

_**SUNDAY MAY 8, 2011**_

_**LOCATION: MO'S ROOM**_

_**TIME: 11:00 A.M.**_

Mo was checking through pictures on Facebook when it said she had a message, it was from Scott.

"Scott: Look at Jules' newest update :(" Mo really didn't want to but Scott never mentioned Jules or Patty anymore so she knew this had to be important. She went to Jules' homepage and found out that Jules had posted at least three pictures of two teenagers kissing or hanging out. The first one was of them on a motorcycle, the second was the boy and girl kissing at a stoplight, and finally it was nighttime and they were kissing with the boy leaning againt the bike

"Mo: Ok y did I need to c that? :/"

"Scott: Look closer at the girls wrists :/" Mo did as she was told and looked closer at the girls wrists by clicking on the picture to make it bigger. The girl had on one wrist a lucky charms bracelet, with all the supposed lucky charms on them, and it looked like the same exact one Stella had but Mo looked at the caption Jules wrote

"These two people go to our school, are on totaly different sides of popularity, and apparently 'hate' each other. I know that can be anybody but this girl is wearing a bracelet with lucky charms on them. If you can tell me who these two people are I will give you a treat." Mo couldn't believe it, so she texted all her friends and told them to get on and when they saw the photos and read the caption they knew they had to do something.

_**LOCATION: STELLA'S STAIRS**_

_**TIME: 11:35 A.M.**_

Stella and Ray were coming down the stairs with Ray giving Stella a piggy-back ride, they were laughing like crazy and since Stella's dad was at work and her mom and brothers were at soccer practice they were just acting crazy, that was until the doorbell rang. They stopped their movements and laughter and just stayed still.

"STELLA WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! WE HAVE TO TALK!" came Wen's voice through the door, Ray and Stella unfroze and were ushering Ray to her parents room and locking the door.

"I'm coming! Just wait a sec!" she said making sure it was locked tightly and then running towards the door she looked into the mirror that was on the wall right before the door and fixed her hair and the somewhat make-up she had on.

"Hey guys what up?" Stella asked when she opened the door but was only backed back into the house with everyone asking her questions all at once and walking towards her.

"HEY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO YELL AT ME AT LEAST HAVE THE MANNERS TO CLOSE THE DOOR SO THE AIR DOESN'T GO OUTSIDE!" Stella yelled over them which quieted them down, and she got the door closed. "Thank you." she sighed and blew her hair out of her face.

"Ok, I'm going to let one of you guys ask your question, aswer it, and then move onto the next person. Does that sound ok?" everyone shook their heads and Stella decided to let Mo go first because she was the most persistant one. "Mo." she murmured and pointed at her before sitting on her couch (they had walked her into the living room).

"Well I think this will answer most of our questions, why does Jules have pictures of you and Ray kissing on her Facebook!" Mo asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Is this a joke because that's pretty good you had me for a little bit." Stella laughed but everyone else just stared at her. "Woah you guys are serious aren't you?" she asked when Charlie didn't even smile which is wierd because he always gives away a joke or something.

"Does this look like a joke?" Olivia asked taking a laptop from Wen's hands and showing Stella the pictures. Stella stared at them like they were the single most worst thing in the world and they kind of were in her perspective.

"Ok, these I can't explain because you guys know me, why would you think that I would kiss Ray?" she asked trying her hardest not to sound happy, she was sure she had them in the bag when they started to soften their looks and smile but Ray just had to knock something over. "Crap." Stella whined under her breath and stood up.

"What was that?" Olivia asked looking up at the cieling, then when the others were talking about it Stella got an idea.

"Hey why don't you guys go check, to make sure I'm not lying to you and you'll know that Ray was never here." she said pushing everyone up the stairs, once they were she ran to her parents bedroom.

"Ray unlock the door, now!" She whisper-shouted at the door jiggling the handle, the door opened slowly and Ray was standing there clucthing his wrist.

"What happened?" Stella walked over to himand examined his wrist, it was swollen and if she touched it he winced.

"Well I was listening to you guys converstion,while sitting on the bed, when I walked over and tripped do this when my wrist hit the ground to hard." He explained wincing everytime she touched it, they looked at each other and were leaning in when a throat being cleared was heard. "Crap." Stella whispered and turned around.

"Oh hey dad." Stella sighed with relief realizing that she could still hear her friends on the stairs. _STAIRS! _"Ray you need to get out now, they're coming down the stairs." Stella said pushing Ray out the door that lead to the backyard, which was attached to her parents room.

"Ok well I will text you later ok." Ray said and gave Stella a peck on the lips before running out the door. Her dad kept looking at her with a 'will you explain?'.

"Dad I really don't have time to tell you ok." Stella walked pass him and to the end of the stairs watching her friends walk down.

"See what did I tell you? No one is here besides your guys, me, and my dad." Stella looked up at them but saw that they were staring past her.

"You're lying, he's behind you right now but I don't know how he is going to drive afterwards with that spranged wrist of his." Wen said pointing behind Stella, she turned around to find that was true.

"Ray!" Stella yelled walking over to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"I forgot my jacket, I was trying to sneak past but apparently I'm not good at it." he chuckled when she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You are a complete idiot, I could of given it back later!" she yelled lightly slapping his stomach.

"Hey are you going to tell us what is going on here?" Mo announced making Ray and Stella step away from each other.

"Well on Friday, when I finally came back in seventh, Ray said he needed to talk to me, and so we walked to the football field and sat on the bleachers." Stella started once she had gotten them to sit on the couch so they could tell them the news.

"So I aked her if she would tell me what happened when she fainted, and she decided that we go somewhere where we can be comfortable, I agreed. But before we went I told her that I gave her mouth to mouth which surprisingly she didn't hurt me." That response actually got a laugh.

"Then we headed to this lake that apparently not a lot of people know about, we talked, I told him what happened and since we noticed that we hadn't tried to kill each other for a good few hours we decided to be friends. We were walking on the sand when Mo called." Stella explained making sure to leave out the part about herself and Ray almost kissing.

"So I drove her to Charlie's house, and just drove around town, then Stella texted me back and said she was heading home I offered a ride home and accidently I was across the street from her at the time and I took her home." Ray said still holding onto his injured wrist.

"After I got into a fight with my mom, i texted Ray and we talked over our report and decided to hang out Saturday." Stella said trying to not sound to excited.

"Then when I came over Mo was standing on Stella doorstep and I had to hide, so I hid and waited until Mo left, after spending a little time here we left for the lake." Ray made sure to leave out the part where they almost kissed again.

"We hung out, swam, and ate. That's about it until he took me home." Stella left out the part about them kissing.

"Well what about these pictures of you two kissing?" Charlie asked handing them the laptop.

"Well this isn't us." Ray said handing the laptop back.

"Then who is it? Because this girl has the same exact hairstyle, braclet, and outfit that I have seen Stella wear hundreds of times before personally." Olivia spoke for the first time in a while.

"I dont know, Jules has to be lying because we just became friends you really think, that we are going to make-out the next day?" Ray asked looking at them like they had grown a stomach with a mouth.

"Well it isn't against her nature, she just loves to make fun of, embarass, or lie about Stella." Scott was right, it was like Jules' and patty's job to do the afore mentioned.

"See, I dont know what she did to make it look like it was us, but it certainly isn't. Also she could of gone somewhere yesterday and found two people that look like us that were kissing at a lake." Stella was trying to make sure that everything added up until her dad walked in.

"Honey we need to talk, now." her father made sure he was very clear on his meaning and Stella followed him into the kitchen.

"Why are you lying to your friends you and that Ray guy are more than friends. Why aren't you telling them?" Her father asked as they got into the kitchen.

"Because dad, we weren't even going to tell them that we were friends it would be complete chaos and I would deeply appreciate if you didn;t slip up or tell them that we are in fact dating. I will do all the chores in the world as long as you don't tell them." Stella begged watching her father think over this.

"Ok I won't tell them, as along as you be nice to your brothers for the rest of the week, deal?" Her father negotiated seeing as that is the only other thing she really had to do in the house besides the chores.

"Fine, but remember, not a word." Stella shook hands with her dad and walked into the living room, once she got there she saw everyone laughing and getting along and everyone was laughing at one of Ray's jokes.

"So I'm guessing that everyone is going to get along just fine?" Stella asked as she walked closer and sat beside Ray on the couch.

"Ray is actually pretty cool to hang out with when he isn't calling us names." Charlie said still smiling and laughing.

"I have been telling you guys this for months." Scott said which earned a laugh from everyone else.

"Well Stella is more, lets say assertive." Ray explained earning a laugh.

"Well I guess it's good that you two are finally friends,this way we don't have to hear you fight at every corner of the school." Wen joked and the rest of the day went like this with everyone laughing, and talking. When it got close to 10:00 everyone had to start heading home, the last one to leave was Ray.

"Hey since now that your friends are my friends too, do you think we will ever tell them?" Ray asked they walked out to his bike holding hands.

"Well I'm not sure but I think that we need to keep this away from them for a while until they can really get used to be friends with you and then we'll tell them." she said as they got to his motorcycle.

"I'm ok with that, but we are going to have to do some major sneaking around, I'm not even sure how Jules even got those pictures." Ray said leaning against his bike.

"Well I don't care as long as we can convince everyone that she took pictures of some people like kind of look like us and that she lied, I mean she does that a lot." Stella said putting her arms around his neck in return he put his around her waist.

"Kiss me." Ray said making Stella chukle but obey, they stayed like that until her mother yelled that it was a school night.

"Crap we didn't even do our report." Stella realized before Ray put on his helmet and left.

"I'll pull something together tonight and put your name on it." He said and started his bike.

"But that means I wouldn't of done any of the work and would take credit for your hard work." Stella said looking disappointed in herself.

"Hey you have done enough work, plus you did say that they told you that you didn't have to do any work anyways." he kissed her, smiled, and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**MONDAY MAY 9, 2011**_

_**LOCATION: MESA HIGH SCHOOL- FRONT OF THE SCHOOL**_

_**TIME: 7:45 A.M.**_

Stella and the rest of Lemonade Mouth were standing on the front lawn of the school waiting for the first bell to ring, during the spring most of the kids loved to wait outside in the morning to feel the warmth before they had to go into the freezing air of the school. When all of sudden some girls came up to Stella.

"So are you dating Ray Beech?" one of the three girls asked with a jealous but excited look.

"No, why?" Stella chukled when she heard this, she wanted to say 'yes' but she couldn't not yet.

"Well I saw those pictures on Jules' Facebook and I just thought it was you two." She walked off with her friends, the group just went back to their business until the roar of a engine attracted Stella's attention. She turned around to see Ray's bike coming into the parking lot, she smiled and walked over to the curb to wait for him. He parked and walked over to her.

"So, are you going to wait for me now or something?" he joked and walked over to her and stepped onto the curb.

"No but I would at least like to see you in morning." she said resisting to kiss him but looking at him in his leather jacket and cut up jeans made it kind of hard.

"You're trying not to kiss me aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle while Stella looked at him wierdly.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" she asked and before he could get an answer some people were starting to form a circle around them, watching what they were going to do next.

"What are you guys doing?" Ray asked looking at everybody like they were crazy as was Stella.

"To see if you're going to kiss." a random girl said from somewhere in the crowd, which freaked out Stella and Ray.

"Ok I'm going to make this very clear, those pictures on Jules' Facebook are not of me and Stella. They are probably of someone else at another town!" Ray shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well explain why the girl has the exact same bracelet, and hair style as Stella." another random person yelled.

"OK that is a really stupid question to ask, but look there is more than one person in this world with a haircut, and bracelet in this world." Ray yelled once again, which everyone considered and were about to leave when Jules came up.

"Oh really, well I took the pictures myself and I say you are lying." she challenged looking at Stella with disgust.

"Well I say you're lying, because me and Ray would never kiss." Stella annouced stepping closer to Jules.

"Oh really, well would everyone like to see the newest pictures I took last night and that will prove me right." Jules said and everyone got out their phones or looked on someone elses and went onto Facebook. Everyone was looking at their phones when people started to shout "She's right".

"What do you mean she's right?" Stella asked, since she couldnt get good service when she was at school, Olivia walked over and showed her on her own phone. Stella looked down in shock at the two pictures showing her and Ray kissing from last night and then the two holding hands walking towards his bike.

"Crap." Stella murmured and looked back at Ray who was staring at his own phone. But he was smiling.

"Ray? Are you ok?" Stella asked walking towards him a little, he looked up and had a ninja smile on.

"Hey what if we give you guys a little something and you leave us alone, especially you Jules. You have to stop taking pictures of us and leave us alone." he said and got a 'ok' or 'sure' from the crowd.

"What are you doing Ray?" Stella whispered and looked at him like he was crazy, but was smiling a little.

"Do you want them to leave us alone?" he answered back, she nodded her head, and he continued. "Then we just kiss and get it over with, that way we don't have to worry about anything, ok?" he whispered again and Stella had to smile at the idea so she grabbed his jacket's collar and pulled him down to her lips. Everyone gasped or whistled but Ray and Stella didn't notice.

"You happy?" She asked as they pulled away, everyone just went off to their business, Ray and Stella looked at their friends expectantly and waited for their response.

"Finally I thought you guys were never going to admit it." Scott shouted and went over to Ray.

"What?" Stella asked looking completely confused.

"You really think we believe that story about how you hung out together and didn't kiss once when you guys were flirting all yesterday." Charlie said looking at her like she was dumb.

"Well yeah." Ray said looking past all of them. "Oh crap." he murmured which got everyone to look where he was.

"Ray-Ray how are you doing?" a man who looked to be thier age, had blonde hair like Ray's, but had sea green eyes walk over and put his arm over Ray's shoulders.

"What are you doing here Nick?" Ray asked looking aggitated and sending death glares at the man.

"Came here to see my friend. Is there something wrong about that?" Nick asked chuckling and looking Stella up and down. Ray noticed this and pushed him off.

"Don't ever look at her that way again, and leave nobody wants you here." Ray said walking away and pulling Stella with him by grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry about him he's a jerk and I don't even consider him a friend." Ray said once they were inside the school, he wanted peace and quiet so they went inside because no one wanted to hang out in the school before it even started.

"Hey calm down, look at me." Stella made Ray face her and pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss.

"Hey no P.D.A. in school." Brenigan came by and gave them each detention slips, and started to ride off.

"But school hasn't started yet!" Stella yelled after him.

"Doesn't matter still on school grounds!" he shouted back and went around a corner, they laughed and resumed kissing until the first bell.

"I'll see you in third." Stella said and walked off to class, until third period Stella and Ray just went along in the day doing what they normally do. They walked into class laughing and talking to the late bell went off and Stella jumped of the table and went to her own.

"I see that you survived ." pointed out once he walked into class and sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir I did and it was surprisingly a really fun weekend." Ray said looking at Stella which got her to giggle.

"Well that is good, and if you hurt her you do know that her friends will beat you until you're a puddle." he said looking at Ray seriously, and smiling a genuine smile.

"Yes sir I do, trust me." Ray said which earned a laugh from their friends.

"Well now that we have established that let's get onto our reports, Olivia would you and Wen like to go first?" they stood up and gave a little description of what they wrote and headed back to their seats, this is what all the kids did. The bell rang right when Ray and Stella finished their description, all the kids raced to the door and headed toward the lunch room.

"Hey Stella I'll be right back I forgot my textbook." Ray said and headed back to biology, he found it quickly and was heading back when Jules blocked his path to the hallway.

"Hey Jules, I really got to get back to Stella." he tried to get past her, by being polite and just stepping forward expecting her to move but she just stood there.

"She can wait, besides we need to do some catching up, I didn't see you all weekend." Jules started to walk forward seductively.

"Look I appreciate the offer but I'm with Stella now and you know that." Ray said backing up, he could easily get past her but he was trying to be polite.

"Why are you with her? You two just don't go together and don't you remember when we were together?" Jules got closer and closer.

"We were never together, we kissed for a game of spin the bottle nothing more, plus I like Stella a lot better than you." Ray kept backing up until he hit the back wall.

"Well if that is true, can't you give me one last kiss?" she tried to get closer and closer.

"No." Ray was about to push past her he was done being nice, but Jules just didn't want to give up.

"Well to bad." she then forced her lips on his, it was quick and he pushed her off as soon as their lips made contact but the damage was already done when he heard a gasp.

"Stella." he whispered and watched her look devastated and then runaway, Ray ran after her while Jules just stood their admiring her work.

"STELLA!STELLA!PLEASE STOP!" Stella turned around and slapped Ray in the face and started to tear up but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Am I seriously that pathetic to you? I let you take control of me for a few seconds and then I mean nothing to you." she shouted and couldn't stop the tears that were now sliding down her cheeks unwillingly.

"No, of course not. Jules cornered me, literally, and just attacked me and you saw me push her away." he put his hands on her shoulders but she just shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me, and I'm not sure what I saw but all I know is that I never want to see you again." she ran off and out of the school, she ran all the way to the park and seated herself on a bench and started to cry more. Even though their relationship was really short, during that time she was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. _I can't believe I'm crying over him, I can't believe this. I used to think that I loved him even before we got together and now I don't know, I have to hurt him but I can't._

Ray was doing the same thing but he drove off to the lake, and walked on the sand, occasionaly throwing a rock in the water in frustration. _Why didn't I just push her out of the way when I had the chance, now I lost Stella. I need to get her back. _Ray headed home and started to text and call Stella just to see if she would listen to him.

Stella, after a while tuned off her phone, not wanting to even see Ray's name, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She figured out that she was in love with him but now that he cheated on her she couldn't forgive him. She headed home after waiting until school ended to make it look like she stayed at school.

_**THURSDAY MAY 12, 2011**_

_**LOCATION: MESA HIGH SCHOOL- CAFETERIA**_

_**TIME: 12:30 P.M.**_

As all the kids walked into the cafeteria, they all got their lunch and went to their tables. Stella just sat down at the table looking depressed.

"Stella you have to eat something, or you're going to get sick." Mo said glancing at her friend with worry.

"I'm not hungry." Stella just stared down at the table, with her cheek laying against her hand. Mo sighed and went into line.

"Hey Stella." Olivia said sitting in front of her with her own lunch.

"Hey." Stella didn't really pay attention, she had been like this for the entire week, and yet had no intention of doing anything to Ray to get him back for what he did.

"You going to eat?" they asked this everyday to see if she would listen to reason but she would just say 'no' and go back to whatever she was doing.

"No." same routine, everybody else got their food and sat their and ate, they tried to get Stella to laugh or at least talk.

"Stella come on you can't be that upset, you two only went out for like two, maybe three days tops." Charlie went a little far their and Stella sent him a death glare and got up to leave but was stopped by the devil himself.

"Stella we need to talk." Ray said grabbing her waist to keep her from falling when she swayed on the spot.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." Stella couldn't even say his name or look at him without losing it.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she started to sway again, she started to fall and he wound his arms around her waist to keep her up.

"I'm fine." she said trying to stand on her own but failing, she decided to let Ray hold her up, even though she just wanted to get out of there.

"She hasn't been eating, it must be catching up to her." Olivia said coming over and helping Ray get her to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Why hasn't she been eating?" he asked keeping her up in the chair, as her eyes started to fall down, and she lost balance.

"Because of you." Mo said looking at him with concern.

"But...oh Stella, you are so stupid you can't do that to yourself. I'm not worth it." he said cupping her cheeks and trying to get her to keep her eyes open.

"I thought that if I did, I would pass out and leave all the pain away." she had a hard time saying that as she was starting to pass out.

"But that's ridiculous, I didn't mean for this to happen, and I didn't kiss Jules." he said with tears pricking his eyes.

"I've known since I saw it happen." Stella was about to pass out but Ray was keeping her awake by giving her a slap on her cheek.

"I just didn't want you to be held back by me." those were her last words before she passed out and fell forward, right onto Ray.

"Call 911." Ray said urgently and Charlie was already on it.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Charlie stated after he hung up, Ray was trying to get Stella to wake up by shaking her. A crowd had formed around the little group and everyone was relapsing from what happened Friday.

"Move out of the way!" paramedics yelled pushing through the crowd and heading over to Stella. Ray was pushed away and had to be held back by Scott, Charlie, and Wen so he wouldn't get in the paramedics way. More people came in and put her on a strecher and rushed her to the hospital, in a matter of seconds.

"Ray you have to calm down." Mo got in front of him and tried to calm him but nothing seemed to work and after a while he just got tired and fell to the ground, with Scott holding his arms behind his back.

"Ok, we need to take him to the hospital to see Stella or he's going to be just like he was when he wakes up." Scott said having trobule getting Ray up, so the boys helped him get Ray into Wen's truck, while the girls got into Mo's car and followed the boys to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I AM VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVORITES AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE END**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH OR THE CHARACTERS, I DO OWN ANDY AND EMILY, ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SATURDAY MAY 14, 2011<strong>_

_**LOCATION: MESA HOSPITAL- STELLA'S ROOM**_

_**TIME: 9:00 A.M.**_

Stella had been passed out all of the rest of Thursday and all of Friday and still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Ray was asleep in the chair beside her bed and hadn't left her side once until he had to leave when visting hours were over, he was worried sick, he blamed himself for putting her through this and no one had been able to convince him otherwise. Apparently the doctors were just waiting for her to wake up, all they had needed to do was re-hydrate her and get her to eat once she was awake and then she would be fine to leave in a few days, it wasn't that serious but there still was a _very _slight chance of her going into a coma.

"Woah where am I?" Stella was still asleep but she was in the realm of basically just floating. She wasn't dead but she wasn't alive either.

"You are in the realm of choosing." A lady came up to her but Stella couldn't really see what she looked like because there was fog surrounding her.

"What?" Stella started to look around in panic but saw nothing besides a room with white walls and a few windows here and there showing either night time or day time.

"You are in a place where, since you have no real reason to die you can choose to either die or to go back to the living." the woman said, her voice bouncing off the walls, Stella looked down at herself and saw that she was in a white tank top and while sweat pants.

"I can choose?" Stella looked stunned and looked at the windows as they started to fuzz. "What is happening to the window?" Stella walked closer to the window but still could only see fuzz.

"The windows can show you what will happen with your death but not what will happen with your life being restored." the woman followed Stella and stood behind her as the window showed Ray driving at top speed on his motorcycle, when he raced past a stop light as a on coming car drove and crashed into him causing Ray to fly and fall on the sidewalk, dying instantly. Then it showed the Lemonade Mouth group crying their eyes out as they watched two coffins being placed into the ground, which contained Stella and Ray. Finally it showed everyone she loved her parents, and her friends fight with each other and then break up to never speak again.

"I dont want that to happen to them." Stella shouted with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Then if you do not want that to happen, you can choose life but if you choose to not want to live then, either that will happen or something totally different." the lady started to disappear, leaving Stella to choose.

"Everyone got depressed and basically died on the inside because of my death, but the lady said that those events will happen or something else will." Stella paced but finally made her decision.

"I choose to die under one condition, if you make sure my friends have no pain and can live their lives happily without having to remember the tragedy that was Stella Yamada!" Stella yelled and the next thing she knew she was being blown backwards and into a wall but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room with Ray asleep besides her, but it seemed as if time were still, nothing was making a sound not even the machines.

"You choose death but did not want it for yourself, and you said yourself that as long as your friends do not go through pain then you are willing to die that is something greater than life or death. So he has given you your life back to make sure you can die later on in life when there is no more pain for your friends to feel." the woman's voice said but before Stella could find where it was coming from, the machines started to make their noises and Ray started to wake up with a shake of his head.

"Hey Ray." Stella whispered quietly staring at him, he wiped the sleep from his eyes when they popped open at hearing of a voice he could always remember.

"Stella." he said breathlessy and stared back at her, they didn't want to move, they didn't want to even lose eye contact, they just wanted to take each other in.

"Hey, did she..." Wen trailed off as he walked through the door, he froze and ran out to get the others, Stella and Ray didn't really notice.

"STELLA." Olivia and Mo yelled and ran toward Stella developing her in a hug, that was when Stella's gaze was broke and she hugged them back.

"We missed you so much, you don't know how worried we were." Olivia blabbed and Mo just shook her head vigoriously along side her.

"I missed you to, I missed all of you guys, c'mon." Stella motioned for everybody to give her a hug and everyone did, even Ray.

"Hey guys do you mind going home so you can go to sleep, I'm pretty sure you are all exhausted." Stella said after an hour or so, nurses had came minutes after Stella woke up and fed her salsbury steak, mash potatoes, and corn immediately.

"You should be directing that more to Ray, he wouldn't leave until visiting hours were over." Scott said before ushering everyone out knowing that they needed to be alone right now.

"Is that true?" was all she needed to say before he gently kissed her and she responded almost instantly.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked with a smile and his forehead against hers.

"Not quite yet." Stella giggled and pulled him toward her so he was now sitting on the bed with her.

"OK, I think that's enough, unless you want to keep gving them a show." Ray said nodding his head to the door still looking at Stella. She looked and saw all her friends staring at them but once they saw her looking, they ducked away from the door.

"How do you do that, it's freaky." Stella laughed and told her friends they could come in, she knew they were still there.

"Hey..." they trailed off but Olivia and Mo squeled before they held out their hands, all the boys handed them twenty dollars.

"What was the bet?" Ray still only had eyes for Stella, and Stella watched as they looked at him in astonishment, then looked at Scott and Stella.

"Hey don't ask me he's been able to do that since we were kids, he hasn't told me how he does it." Scott said looking not that all shocked, they looked at Stella and she just shrugged.

"The bet was that you would catch us looking in, and the boys said that we wouldn't." Mo explained stuffing a twenty in her purse, handing one to Olivia, and then handing one to Stella.

"What's this for?" Stella asked but took it anyway.

"Just because." Mo said looking gleeful and looking between her and Ray, she got the hint.

"Ok let's do what Stella said and go home I think she will be just fine." Mo winked and left with the others, actually leaving this time. Stella chuckled and her and Ray countinued talking, laughing, kissing, etc.

"Ok well now that you're awake I need to say something." Ray got serious and looked at his hands holding Stella's.

"Even though we only went out for a few days, I realized something, that I should of realized when you first moved here." Ray was so nervous he was about to bail but he looked up at Stella's face and felt all the confidence in the world.

"I love you." he said and tried to search her eyes for any indication he did something wrong, but he got the opposite, he got a kiss.

"I love you too, dang it took you long enough." she said giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wait you knew?" he asked looking at her as she had this new glow to her.

"Of course, you're not the only one who knows things others don't." she said it like it was the most obivious thing in the world.

"Nice, so what do you want to do?" he asked but before they could kiss her family decided to come in.

"Hey mom." Stella croaked out as her mom gave her a bone crushing hug, as did her dad and two little brothers.

"I'm fine, really." she stated as her mother looked at her like she was about to die in her arms.

"We can see that, sis, you are being _well _taken care of." her brothers said with a knowing smirk.

"Have you been spying on me again?" she asked looking at them with admiration as they knew she was joking, they shook their heads.

"We've also been reading your diary, is this the guy that you said-" the boys were close enough for her to put her hands on their mouths, the boys understood to shut up or die. Ray looked at her with a smirk saying 'we are going to talk about this', Stella just gave him a smile and released the boys.

"Brothers." she groaned and fell back onto the bed, while everyone laughed at her embarassment. This is how it continued until Sunday afternoon, Stella went back to school and had the best of time as she went to her dream college with her dream guy and got married to him. Now what are our Mesa High power couple doing now at thirty-five? Well let's see.

"Emily, will you please not hit your brother." Stella Yamada-Beech said as she was walking around getting everything ready for dinner, as she was in a buttoned up, black plaid shirt, with light washed jeans, plus purple and black stripped socks.

"But he took my brush and I have to look good." her daughter,Emily who was eleven, had long brown hair with light blonde highlights that went to just above her elbow, had her dad's peircing blue eyes, and had a all year tan, was chasing her brother around the house.

"Andy, give back your sisters brush, please or no of my secret cookie dough recipe for you to lick tonight after dinner." Stella said to her son Andrew 'Andy' who was nine, had blond hair just like his father, but had his mothers eyes, and the same all year tan, was standing beind his mother, trying to stay away from the wrath that was his sister.

"But mom that's my favorite." he whined but gave the brush back after his mom gave him a knowing smirk.

"I think you two should go look out the window, you will be happy to see who's outside." Stella said before her kids ran to the window in front of the house to see their dad get out of his car, in a graphic tee, light washed jeans, and some normal converse on.

"Daddy!" Emily and Andy yelled running to their dad as he opened the door. He gave them each a hug and listened as they told him their day. They walked into the kitchen and Ray sat down at the table with Andy sitting at his lap telling him how he managed to trick his sister into falling into the pool.

"That is really funny," he looked at his daughter and saw her anger "but really wrong try to not do it as much." Stella laughed and Ray got up while the kids went out back to play a little bit more before they had to eat.

"So how was your day?" he asked holding her waist from behind.

"The same as always." Stella still wrote songs, and played but she wrote them for her husband so he could peform them, she was now a stay at home mom and went with Ray to all his recording sessions and tried to go with him on all his tours when it benefitted the family. Ray was now in a different band and did peform his wife's songs and made sure to stay home as long as he could and if he had to go on tour he tried to make sure it wasn't that long.

"Guess what?" he said as he spun her around and sat her on the counter.

"What?" she gigled and fixed his shirt, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"The song is number one on the charts." he said which got Stella to jump into his arms in glee. Stella had recently wrote a song that all of Ray's fans just loved and apparently, it was the best song in the world so far.

"You need to do at least one song with me on my concert next week." Ray begged, Stella still wanted to be in a band but she always took being a mother first, she was happy with her decision, but Ray did sometimes convince her to do a song or two with him on concerts or tours.

"One only, then I have to watch the kids." Stella said as Ray leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss. They were so into it they didn't hear the back door open.

"EW!" they heard and broke apart laughing at thier kids digusted faces that they caught their parents being all hot and heavy.

"Hey would you rather me do that with some other women?" This question always worked on the kids when Ray asked it because they would mumble ;no'.

"Ok then well lets eat I'm starving." and that's how it went, Ray and Stella lived a happy life.


End file.
